


Time Wasting

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: “We’ve got a crisis on our hands. Now’s no’ the time to be going on wee dates!”Jamie gets jealous sometimes.





	Time Wasting

“I _said_ , I’m, ah, going to Professor Larkin’s room tonight,” said the Doctor. “She –”

“Aye, I heard very well what you said!” Shoulders squared, Jamie glared at him. “And I don’t like it!”

“Excuse me?” said the Doctor. “Jamie, I, I think you might have –”

“We’ve got a crisis on our hands.” Jamie motioned vaguely at the colony wall. “Now’s no’ the time to be going on wee dates!”

The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. “Jamie. It’s not a date.”

“Oh, isn’t it?”

“No!” the Doctor said. “Professor Larkin keeps her personal archive in her room –”

“Does she, now?”

“And she’s very kindly invited me to come and look through it once her shift is over,” said the Doctor. “She has some untranslated texts that might, ah, shed some light on the situation.”

“Oh, aye! A likely story.”

“It – it’s the truth!” the Doctor sputtered. “Why on earth would you think I was going on a date?”

“Look, Professor Larkin is a very lovely lady –”

“She is?”

“And I wouldnae blame you if you wanted to go to her room and do – do – well, whatever it is you do!” Jamie waved a hand at the Doctor, who stood quite flummoxed.

“It absolutely is _not_ a date!” he declared.

“It’s no’?”

“No, it’s no’!”

“Alright,” said Jamie. “Well – fine. That’s alright then.” His face brightened. To all appearances, he really meant it.

“Good gracious!” said the Doctor. “What brought that on?”

“What brought what on?”

“That – that outburst!” the Doctor said. “Since when do I go on dates?”

“I just dinnae think you should be wasting time, what with things being as they are,” said Jamie. “But you’re no’, so it’s fine.”

“It is?”

“Aye!”

“Then I suppose,” said the Doctor. “Say, say we weren’t in this mess –”

“That’d be nice.”

“Quite – say we weren’t in such a mess, and say, me and Professor Larkin were going on a date – that wouldn’t bother you?”

Jamie looked askance. He hunched his shoulders. He kicked at the dusty ground with the toe of his boot. He said, “no.”

“Not even a little?”

“No’ a bit,” said Jamie. “You can go on as many dates with as many beautiful women as you like. I don’t care. Why should I care?”

“I see,” said the Doctor. “So you wouldn’t be the slightest bit jealous?”

“Jealous!” Jamie exclaimed. “Me? No! I’m no’ jealous.”

“Not even a smidge jealous?”

“No!” said Jamie. “I tell you what, I reckon if anyone here’s jealous it’s you.”

“Me?” said the Doctor. “Why would I be jealous?”

“Och, I don’t know!” said Jamie. “Course I’m no’ jealous. I’m no’ interested in Professor Larkin.”

“I never implied that you were.”

“There, see – eh?” Jamie’s face turned thunderous. “Then what _were_ you – hey, why’re you laughing?”

“No reason,” said the Doctor. “No reason at all.” Stepping closer, he adjusted the fit of Jamie’s collar, pressing it flat to his chest. Jamie stood, bewildered. “Do let Zoe know where I’m going. I’ll, I’ll see you in the morning. I promise there shan’t be any time wasting.” He patted Jamie’s cheek, and sauntered off.

Finding his tongue, Jamie called after him, “aye, there better not be!”


End file.
